hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ridge
Whose bodyguard? The article currently mentions that Ridge is a bodyguard for Luzurus, but the only indication we have of that is that he rap battled Basho; however, nothing prevents him from serving another prince, especially since we've also seen servants from multiple princes dance together in the same chapter. More importantly, we see all three Hunters serving Luzurus in chapter 362, and Ridge is not one of them. Martialmaniac (talk) 03:03, October 9, 2018 (UTC) It could be another retcon. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:06, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Yes, but to me it seems to soon to say for sure... And only last chapter we've been introduced to a new Hunter serving under Marayam, so there are new characters popping up under known princes. Maybe someone has info from the notes? Martialmaniac (talk) 03:08, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Eusstass could possibly answer that question, since he stays on top of all information regarding this sort of question. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:13, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Barring a retcon, the only prince who has Hunters in his employ whose identity has not been revealed yet is Marayam. Should I add it to Ridge's trivia (including the "barring a retcon" part)? Martialmaniac (talk) 19:20, October 9, 2018 (UTC) I think we should wait for a confirmation before we add anything. Humble × Humble (talk) 19:32, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Not considering the Provisional Hunters, it makes sense that he is Marayam's bodyguard. --Gorgo616 (talk) 19:43, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Prince Luzurus? I see he is now listed as one of Prince Luzurus' bodyguards. I assume it's because of chapter 386, in which case his first appearance was all the way back in chapter 362, but he had white skin then (in that chapter one of the three Hunters has painted teardrops, and in chapter 386 we see a bodyguard with dark skin with those same painted teardrops, which probably means it's Ridge and that his skin color was changed after his introduction). Martialmaniac (talk) 13:43, October 28, 2018 (UTC) : But the hair style is very different. --Gorgo616 (talk) 22:08, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :: I assumed that whoever changed it knew what they were doing, but I am perfectly fine with changing it back. It's just that both the original Hunter and the black Hunter in chapter 386 have those tear motifs, and since we never see them together I assumed they were the same person. And one of the things I mistook as wrinkles here could actually be a tear... but, again, I am perfectly fine with changing it back, I made the edit because I thought a decision had been reached without my knowledge of it (also since Ridge features in the template of Luzurus' employees). Martialmaniac (talk) 12:15, October 29, 2018 (UTC) I'm fairly certain Ridge is the same Pro Hunter from 362. For all these reasons: #Both have "tear marks" under their eyes. (chapters 362,383,386) #We actually see Ridge in Luzurus quarters. #Ridge is confirmed to be a Hunter. We know that Luzurus only got 3 Hunters, so Ridge can't be a fourth Pro Hunter working for him. One of those three is Basho, and the other unnamed Hunter bears no resemblance to Ridge. #The darker skin could've easily been a retcon just like with Zhang Lei. #Hairstyle could pass as a minor inconsistency, either because Togashi: ##decided to slightly change it, as he often does with early designs. ##couldn't bother to perfectly outline a small face in a fairly small panel. #It doesn't make sense that Basho participated in a rap battle with a complete rando. Most likely it was an order by Prince Luzurus just like what happened to Izunavi and Giuliano. Eusstass (talk) 15:48, October 29, 2018 (UTC)